beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Masamune Kadoya
is one of the main protagonists in the Metal Saga and a former member of Team Gan Gan Galaxy in the Metal Saga. His tag-partner was Gingka Hagane in Big Bang Bladers and his current Beyblade is Blitz Unicorno 100RSF while his old one was Ray Striker D125CS. He is currently living in America at the Beyblade GYM with friends, Toby,Zeo Abyss and presently King. Masamune is the self-proclaimed #1 Blader in the World. He is very persistent and willing to never give up when challenging a Blader like Gingka. With this, he can get cocky but is very confident in himself and willing to try anything to become the best Blader. Which makes him the Metal Saga counterpart to Daichi Sumeragi. Character Design Masamune has black hair with white highlights and a red hair sticking out, brown eyes and light skin. He wears a green sweatshirt with trim of sky whitish blue and has a trim of dark blue for pockets and a line on his jacket arms, an orange shirt that has two parts sticking out of his jacket, khaki shorts with lightning shaped lines going down the seams as a reference to Ray Striker's Special Move, and brown gloves. He also wears green shoes with white socks. Personality Masamune is the new bottom of Gingka, who will eventually join his side like Kyoya did. He is a small kid, but he has a lot of guts. He follows Gingka wherever he goes to challenge him continually, losing almost everytime. Gingka and him often get into arguments over ridiculous things like the other's courage, or lack of courage. They will eventually pair up, with Yu and Tsubasa, to represent Japan in the Beyblade World Championships. Masamune had previously not been able to participate in Battle Bladers. He acts like Sora in the first episode, but stronger. He is very persistent due to the fact that he would follow Gingka around and carry on battling him and is very confident. Masamune has little self-restraint: if he disagrees with something, he will really not hesitate to say so, and he will be overly visual about it, shaking his arms around to illustrate his anger. In battles and in practice, Masamune will never give up and keep working harder. His number one goal was to defeat Gingka, and he never stopped challenging him until he beat him. Afterwards, Gingka became better at controlling Galaxy Pegasus though, and Masamune rejected his offer for a rematch after he saw how powerful the other's Beyblade was though. Biography Beyblade: Metal Masters Masamune had a history with being taught by Toby Masamune's' early relationship with Gingka started with a competetive attitude and developed into friendship. Masamune was once obsessed with being the number one Blader, he eventually humbled himself. In ''Seeking the Legend'', Masamune boarded a plane to a tournament in order to find Gingka and defeat him but Gingka was not there. He later found Gingka after Gingka obtained Galaxy Pegasus and challenged him to a battle. In ''The Persistant Challenger'', Masamune had his battle with Gingka but lost. He then battled with him numerous times, yet still losing. He made friends with Kenta and challenged Gingka yet again, but still lost. Little did he know that Chi-yun Li was spying on their battle. In A New Challenge, Masamune and Gingka recieve a challenge for a tag-team battle from Chi-yun Li and Mei Mei, two Bladers from Team Wang Hu Zhong. Masamune and Gingka have a hard time battling as they keep arguing, thus Chi-yun Li and Mei Mei gain the upper hand. However, they both set aside their differences and manage to win the battle. Chi-yun Li and Mei Mei then tell them of a world Beyblade tournament, which excited both Masamune and Gingka. In The Beylin Temple in the Sky, Team Gan Gan Galaxy traveled to China in order to gather information on their rival team, Team Wang Hu Zhong. There they found Team Wang Hu Zhong and visited their Beylin temple, a temple designed to train the strongest Bladers in China. They met Wang Hu Zhong's leader, Da Shan Wang but a member of their team was absent. Da Shan Wang put Masamune and Gingka through some tests to see how powerful they were. After that, Da Shan challenged Gingka to a battle which he accepted. Da Shan's Rock Zurafa was absorbing Galaxy Pegasus' attacks, potentially giving him a loss. Just when Gingka was to attempt his Starbooster Special Move, Masamune launched Ray Striker which abruptly, ended the battle as a draw. Masmaune then explained to Gingka that he sent out Ray Striker because Wang Hu Zhong was spying on them to see the Starbooster Special Move, as no one else had seen it. Masamune reunited with his teacher, Toby and at the end of Metal Masters and with his peer, Zeo Abyss at the Sprial Core weapon. The three Bladers together returned to their old gym to continue their work. Beyblade: Metal Fury In Lynx, The Mysterious Cat, Masamune is stunned and rather jealous at the fact that Ray Striker didn't "evolve" like Big Bang Pegasis did when Gingka shows him. Masamune reappeared in Rebirth! Team Dungeon where he was training to become a Legend Blader. He was unable to battle due to renovations to his bey. In Finished! The New Unicorno, Masamune recieved his newly renovated bey, Blitz Unicorno 100RSF, Just in time for his battle in the Sphere 360 tournament. With the new power inside his bey, he qualified for the Finals of the tournament alongside King and Jigsaw. In I Am The Champion!, Masamune faced off against King, Jigsaw, Zeo, Toby and Tsubasa in the finals of the Sphere 360 tournament. After a long fight, in which the stadium collapsed and rolled into the sea, he placed Second losing only to King and his Variares D:D. He is also seen in the opening theme, ''Brave Heart'', alongside Toby and Zeo at the Beyblade GYM in America. Relationships Gingka Hagane: Masamune's relationship with Gingka was, from the first episode of metal masters, known. They both argue alot on issues like who's ganna battle first and while the selection of who will face who. Even so, while tag team battles the two show their skill while battling as they put their differences aside, give it their all and combine their sternegths to fight hard. The two will do anything to win. Battles Beyblades * Ray Striker D125CS: Masamune's Beyblade in both the anime and manga. * Blitz Unicorno 100RSF: Masamune's Beyblade in Metal Fight Beyblade 4D. Special Moves * Lightning Sword Flash, Masamune's first and only finishing move is . Masamune first used this move on Ticket To The World (Episode 4 of Metal Masters). Trivia * His appearance and personality are equal to that of Daichi Sumeragi, because he argues with Gingka just like Daichi would do with Tyson Granger and Masamune's voice in english sounds some what similar to Daichi and Tyson. Also similar to Tyson and Daichi, Masamune's beast is a Unicorn, which is in the same family as a Pegasus, similar to how Tyson and Daichi had Dragoons. * He enjoys a certain food shaped as a orange sticks that are extremely spicy. Anyone who eats some, regrets it once their mouth burns, but he seems to be used to the taste. * The red streak of hair at the front of his head is simillar to Doji's from Metal Fusion. * The red streak is also similar to the red streak in Ryuga and Ryuto's hair Gallery Beyblade: Metal Masters Masamune.png Masamune Kadoya.jpg|Masamune MasamuneProfile.jpg|Profile Masamune.jpg Masamune11.jpg|Preparing to Launch Ray Striker Masamune2.jpg Masamune8.jpg images5665hg.jpg Masamune3.jpg Masamune4.jpg Masamune12.jpg Masamune5.jpg Masamune6.jpg Masamune7.jpg Masamune13.jpg Masamune15.jpg Masamune10.jpg Masamune14.jpg MasamuneEndingTheme.jpg|Masamune in the Ending Theme Masamune65.jpg MasamuneLaunching.jpg|Preparing to launch Bey in Opening Theme Mas_man.png Random_kid_down.png Random_head_trun.png E14C135E87E9BDFF67A618 Large.jpg|Masamune and Gingka confused while Tsubasa reads a book. MasamuneA.png lrg-30629-148.jpg Beyblade: Metal Fury MasamumeZeoFaust.png|Masamune in 4D Masamune5.PNG Masamune2.PNG Masamune4.PNG Masamune3.PNG Masamune10.PNG Masamune11.PNG Masamune13.PNG Masamune6.PNG Masamune7.PNG Masamune8.PNG Masamune9.PNG Masamune16.PNG Masamune15.PNG Masamune.PNG Masamune20.PNG Masamune21.PNG Masamune22.PNG Masamune23.PNG Masamune24.PNG Tv1311465008154.jpg MASAMUMU.jpg K&M BUDS.jpg|Buds BaovsMasamune.jpg|Masamune vs Bao. Tv1315093290078.jpg Masa-Mumu Smile.jpg Masamune Kadoya.JPG MasamunaLaunch2.jpg MasamuneVsChris19.jpg MasamuneVsChris.jpg MasamuneVsChris8.jpg MasamuneA.png MasamuneL.jpg MasamuneR.png MasamuneC.png 128 26.jpg 128 25.jpg 128 24.jpg Beyblade 4D Massamune lol.png Beyblade 4D Massamune.png|On webcam with Gingka and friends Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Masamunne, Tubussa and Yu Launches Ready.png Manga Mfbmanga8.jpg| Masamune being lifted by Klaus. Category:Male Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy Category:Beyblade Category:4D Characters